The present invention relates to a play control device for an electronic musical instrument having a single operator for operating rhythm play therefor.
FIG. 5 shows an example of an operation panel of an electronic musical instrument capable of playing rhythm. In FIG. 5, a reference numeral 1 depicts an operation panel, 2 a plurality of rhythm selection switches, 3 a plurality of tone selection switches, 4 a pair of tempo switches, successive depressions of one, for example, right one, of which causes tempo to be increased gradually, 5 an intro/ending switch, 6 a start/stop switch and 7 a fill-in rhythm insertion switch. When an operator of the operation panel 1 is adequately operated under a control of a central processing unit which is not shown, a rhythm play can be started. When a desired one of the rhythm selection switches 2, a desired one of the tone selection switches 3 and a desired one of the tempo switches 4 are selected and when the intro/ending switch 5 is operated, a play of rhythm is started from its rhythm introduction part. If it is desired to play rhythm without an introduction part thereof, the start/stop switch 6 is first operated. When a fill-in rhythm insertion into a main part of rhythm on play is desired, the switch 7 is operated. When it is desired to stop the rhythm, the start/stop switch 6 is operated and when it is desired to stop after an ending part of rhythm, the intro/ending switch 5 is operated.
These processings are controlled by the central processing unit which monitors statuses of the respective switches on the operation panel 1 and operates as shown in a flowchart shown in FIG. 6.
As will be clear for players of electronic musical instruments, a plurality of switches such as switch 6 for controlling play of a main rhythm part and switch 5 for controlling play of rhythm from an introduction part thereof sometimes lead to an erroneous operation. In addition thereto, such a large number of switches requires a considerable area on a panel.